


Journey

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge, mentions of Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 10 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

_“A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume…”_ Kurt sang quietly under his breath as he moved around the kitchen. _“For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…”_

“I haven’t heard you sing this song in ages.” Blaine commented from where he was leaning against the doorframe, startling Kurt and making him jump. “I thought you were sick of Journey after Mr. Schue’s obsession with it.”

“Jesus, you scared me.” Kurt gasped, breathing in deeply to calm his racing heart. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Sorry, love.” Blaine smiled apologetically, kissing Kurt’s cheek and proceeding to untie his scarf and take off his jacket. “So, the song?”

“I’m not even sure.” Kurt shrugged, resuming the dinner preparations. “I was looking for something earlier today and I came across the photos from high school. I guess it brought back the memories.”

“Good or bad ones?” Blaine asked carefully, stepping closer after putting his bag away and wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist.

“Both.” Kurt said after a moment of silence before turning to look at Blaine and smile at him. “But mostly the good ones.”

They were silent for a minute after that, Blaine sensing Kurt had something else to say, but was trying to figure out how to phrase his thoughts. “I can’t help but picture the Glee club whenever I hear this song.” Kurt admitted after another minute and Blaine nodded, hooking his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and focusing his attention on him. “You weren’t around for that, but I still remember the first time we ever performed it, just the five of us.” Kurt smiled softly and Blaine squeezed his waist comfortingly. “It reminds me of Finn.”

“I remember when we sang it at the end of my senior year.”

“Rachel sang his lines then. I sang hers.” Kurt said, his voice a little melancholic. “It felt… right.”

“You know, I’ll gladly listen if you want to keep singing.” Blaine offered with a small grin and Kurt smiled back before turning his eyes back to the vegetables he was chopping to make a salad. They fell quiet again, but it wasn’t long before Kurt started humming again and eventually, he opened his mouth, singing quietly, starting in the moment when Blaine had interrupted him earlier.

_Strangers waiting_   
_Up and down the boulevard_   
_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_   
_Livin' just to find emotion_   
_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

And somewhere above them, Finn smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154299786424/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
